


Attention

by girlwithpassion



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, hand holding, the hobbit world premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following from the events of TBOTFA - London Premiere. Martin does not acknowledge Ben at TBOTFA - London Premiere and Ben is miserable but trying to keep up the appearance. So what happens, after the Green Carpet, when they all go in the theatre to watch the final Hobbit movie: The Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post on Tumblr by johnthreecontinents: (Ben and Martin are secretly sitting next to each other with their hands inching closer and closer together on their respective arm rests before they end up brushing pinkies and looking at each other and blushing. They’re sitting in a dark movie theater holding hands). 
> 
> When I read this, I just couldn't resist myself from writing it. (P.s. not proof read, yet.)

Darkness is surrounding them, the only source of any light is coming through the screen in front of them where the movie is playing. It's not an ordinary movie night but a very special night with the most important people of tonight. It's 01/12/2014, and right now Benedict Cumberbatch is in Leicester Square, London sitting in Odeon Cinema at premiere of 'The Hobbit - The Battle of the Five Armies' with rest of the cast, including the 'Hobbit' himself, Martin Freeman. Who is sitting just next to him on his left, completely engrossed in the movie.

Almost an hour now since the movie started but still Ben is finding is quite hard to concentrate on it. His eyes are glued on the screen at front yet he is not paying attention. His mind, his attention is somewhere else. This is the final installment of LOTR and The Hobbit, tonight is huge for all of them, it's more of a final goodbye so this time, tonight means so much to all of the actors. But this is not on Ben's mind, it should be but it's not. His mind is occupied with tonight's events yet not the movie. With eyes glued to screen all he can see is his whole evening playing in front of him; since his arrival at green carpet till now. Being Benedict Cumberbatch means you get all the attention, all the time, sometimes more than it should be. He is aware of his 'fandom' and success so of course at times unwanted attention comes with the package as well.

So as soon he made his arrival on GC at TBOFA London Premiere, he was in everyone's eyes. The screaming, cheering, camera flashing, head turnings, people running towards him. He got all of that but it wasn't enough. As the evening proceeded Benedict felt more and more miserable and out of place, even though it is his movie premiere, well, Martin's more than his. This is why he actually came today, for Martin, because it's his night more than anyone else and the least Ben could do is be there for him. But it proved harder than he thought because despite all of the attention Ben felt very lonely because the attention he craved for, the pair of eyes he yearned to look into has not even lifted towards him. His presence was acknowledged by almost everyone except him, for whom he came - Martin Freeman. His co-star, his best friend and his... (what)?

Though he almost felt if that gaze lifted towards him but each time Ben was sure it was for someone else and not him. It was still tolerable until towards the end of GC when all the actors got together for a group photo when Martin created a huge gap between them even though Ben was standing next to him but he was not once acknowledged by him, as rest of team joined in, Ben found a way to lessen a gap between himself and Martin but other actor found another way to ignore him. The whole group photo was torture for Benedict Cumberbatch, he felt miserable and no matter what how much he tried to hide, actor was sure there are glimpse of it on his face. He wonders if it will be visible in photos, or will anyone even notice. He rather hopes that no one does.

A light brush of arm on his left arm startles the tall actor, making him come out of his thoughts. Ben does his best not to turn to his left because it will just make things more difficult. From corner of his eye, he can see Martin watching the film attentively but his arm is resting on arm rest now, very close to his arm. Snapping out of his state, Benedict tries to pay attention to the movie despite missing almost half of it. It must've been only few minutes when he feels arm brushing with his left arm, startling him again, clearing his throat gently Ben tries not to pay too much attention to it.

It happens third time and that too just few seconds later but it's not just an arm brush but Benedict feels Martin's pinkie brushing his pinkie. Now this does it, Benedict finds himself turning to his left before he can actually decide on it and meeting directly with Martin's twinkling eyes. In the light of screen Ben can clearly see Martin's face, his eyes and his lips curving themselves into a smile. Benedict's heart skips a beat or several beats, a blush creeps on his face as he turns light shade of red. The loud noise in the movie which scatters around the theatre startles them both and tall actor tears his gaze away first and letting out the breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

Benedict looks forward at the screen while his stomach and heart flutters and face heating up from the brief gaze from Martin. Suddenly it all changes but he can't tell whether it's good or bad. Before Ben can be taken away by his thoughts again, he feels a light brush on his hand. Looking down he realizes Martin's finger is still touching his. Carefully Ben moves his and away from Martin's but seconds later, Martin's hand shifts and comes in touch with his. This time 'The Hobbit' actor does not allow Ben any time to move his hand away as he covers other man's hand with his so carelessly and Ben almost stops breathing at once. Feeling too weak to fight this Ben lets himself enjoy the moment while it lasts and for the hundredth time tries to pay attention to movie. Martin gently creases Ben's long fingers as he goes back to watching the movie, but not even once breaking the contact between them and not stop moving his fingers on his hand. For the first time today, Ben finds himself relaxing and burden & pain lifting from his chest making him feel so much lighter and actually smiling. They remain just like this for the remainder of the film. They talked to each other throughout the movie but without uttering a single word to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
